Falling Fast, I can't Remember
by EdBellaTwilightLove
Summary: Bella apparently had an accident 5 months ago, Why was she remembering things that didn't involve a car accident. Is charlie and all of forks lying to her? Lets Find Outtt. I don't own Twilight. Bella Human, Jacob Wolf, Edward & Cullens Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1.**

I was standing in meadow, No thoughts were running through my mind. I wanted to get away from the nightmare I was having. I heard a voice and jumped suddenly, "Edward" I screamed. Who was Edward? Why Was I screaming his name? So many questions I was asking myself. I walked back to my car in a hurry. I never liked fast cars, but for my 18th Birthday My dad bought me an Eclipse. I drove back to school, listening to Claire de Lune, Which was my all time favorite song. I tried to remember what I was like and the accident that happened less than 5 months ago. My father told me I was in a bad car collision, it was Icy and I lost control of my Chevy. I arrived at school grabbing my stuff out the backseat and walked out in the rain. I moved to a rainy town to live with my dad so long ago it seems.

**"Bella!" Jessica yelled across the parking lot.**

**"Hey Jessica" I said very nonchalant to hide all my feelings from the car ride.**

**"Ready For Trig?" Almost sounding a little brush.**

"Not really" I moaned. It almost felt Jessica Stanley new something I didn't, Every time I brought up junior year she would change the subject. I had to find out it was. I felt like I was missing something, I can't picture it I don't know what it is, almost like it vanished. Whatever it was it was out of my reach and I wanted it back. During trigonometry the class I hated, I thought about what my life was missing; I couldn't think of anything, I even thought about my toothbrush being missing. Finally the bell finally made it loud annoying sound. It was lunch and I wasn't hungry. Time passed pretty quickly. I was going to embrace Biology, I didn't have a lab partner and I didn't need one. Mr. Johnston never paired me up because I was new and there were not enough class mates, this class was easy and I got my work done.

I walked out my eclipse and sped home, Charlie's Cruiser was in the drive way. I walked through the door and put my stuff on the chair.

**"Dad, I'm home" I practically whispered.**

**"I'm in the kitchen bells" He screamed.**

**"I want to ask you something"**

**"Are you okay Honey?"**

**"Yeah dad I'm fine"**

**"Alright whats your question then"**

**"Why do I feel like Lost something?"**

He sat down Staring into my eyes with very much concern, I've never seen Charlie with that much Emotion, He's more of the apathetic type, Seeing his face made me want to burst into tears, But If I let any signs of tears fall down my face, He wouldn't tell me because I wasn't ready. I braced my self and plopped down in the chair so fast I got dizzy.

**"Bella, There is something I need to tell you." His voice Cracked**

**"What is it?" I said with complete concern**

**"There was no accident" His mouth was moving faster than I could register.**

**"No Accident?" I couldn't get accident out for the life of me.**

**"No" No emotion was on his face that I could tell of.**

I put my head on the table, Wondering what else could of happened, What happened to me,.

* * *

Really Short, But I'm getting better. New Chapter Up soon, Sorry For the Cliffy.


	2. Chapter 2

I was daydreaming Charlie tapped my shoulders.

"Bells, you okay?"

"No I wasn't"

"Bella a couple months ago, you were in love with a boy."

"No I wasn't"

"Bells He left you in the woods"

"Bells, you okay?"

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Isabella, you were in love"

"What was his name?"

"Edward Cullen"

I got up with tears running down my face, wondering if this was the Edward I screamed in the meadow. Were we in love? No that couldn't be, I never dated anyone. I had to find out who he was, I was on a mission that I didn't even know I was on.

I was in my room, searching for things, I didn't even know what I was searching for, I finally sat down Exhausted from pacing. I took my CD player and put in the CD Phil got for me a long time ago, It helped me relax. Then I realized I haven't checked my emails in a week so I turned on my computer, Waiting for it to load I looked on the floor and Under My desk was something very shiny and metal looking, I reached down to grab it. It was a broken radio; I don't know where it came from. On the bottom it says, From the Cullen's, did they give this to me? I through it on the floor hoping it would vanish, because I had to be dreaming. I jumped my computer made the start up noise and I clicked the Firefox button. I checked my mail, they were mostly from Renee. I called Jacob, He was my best friend, and maybe he knew something about the mysterious Edward Cullen. I got in my eclipse and drove to La Push were I normally spent my time. Jacob had met me at the beach, I cliff dived there every once in awhile. I was very blunt to Jacob.

"Jacob"

"What Bella?"

"Who is Edward Cullen"

He got and walked away I ran after him, I tripped a few times before I actually caught up to him

"Jacob stop!"

"Bella I can't tell you"

"Please Jacob"

"He Left you, End Of story"

"Tell me the whole story"

"His Name is Edward Cullen, He was adopted by Carlisle & Esme Cullen he had two sisters and 2 brothers"

"Where did he go?"

" I don't know for sure"

"Why Don't I remember anything?"

"Sam found you in the woods and brought you here and gave you medicine they give to the injured wolves, The don't remember anything after the change to humans"

"You gave that to me?"

"I didn't, Sam did"

"But Why?"

"Edward and His Family Were Different Bells"

"How Different?"

"Vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

Vampires? There's no such thing In all of my life, I had never thought of fairy tale characters to be real, But I was standing with a wolf. So there was so many possiblities that This Edward Boy was a vampire.

"Jacob, How can I find him?"

"Bells, He left you!"

"I want to know why"

"I'm not sure why"

"Jacob, I'll do anything to meet him."

"Isbella, He's no good for you"

"I don't care, If I was in love-"

"He wasn't inlove with you bella! he wanted to eat you!"

"Is that true?"

"On the first day of school, He left for a week because He couldn't resist your smell."

"Why does it seem you dispise Edward?"

"Bella, I don't dipise him, I don't care for him because he hurt you. My family and I don't like the bloodsuckers."

"It seems like you have a grudge against the cullens, Jacob, maybe Dipise was the wrong word."

"Bells you have it all wrong"

"Jacob, Just because you don't like them doesnt mean they had the right to drug me and make me forget the one I love, even if he hurt me."

"Okay Bella, Find the bloodsucker, Your gonna do it without me. I'm not helping you."

"I will, with or without your help"

I looked down and looked back up and realized he had ran off, So many emotions were running through my veins. Why was Jacob acting so intolerant, He is my bestfriend, I'm not sure If were friends anymore, He made me so mad. I could never forgive him or his family for doing something so impractical. I walked back to my car, Confused and not knowing what happened with me and my so called best friend, As I was driving home, I broke down and started crying so hard I had to pull over because the tears were blurrying my vision. Finally I gained my composure and was able to drive home,When I got to my house, I walked to the door, not even bothering to say anything to charlie I just walked up the stairs and started sulking on my bed. I dont know what I was thinking, It would be impossible for a clumsy human girl like me, to find a Vampire named Edward Cullen none the less fall back in love with him.

I found myself drifting off to sleep, only to start dreaming about this so called mythical creature that I was suppose to be in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up from the horrible Nightmare I was having, I constanly thought about not meeting edward because of the nightmare, Every time I think about meeting him or seeing his face, It scares me more than ever, It would be like my nightmare was coming true,I hope the Edward I was in love with isn't like my dreams. Theres a part of me thats dying to meet him and then theres another part that is taking over to forget all about him. I don't know what to do, I don't have a best friend to go to and talk about it, I doubt Charlie knows that Edward and his family was Vampires. Finally putting aside my thoughts I looked at the clock, realizing I had only a twenty-minutes to get to school. I hurried to the shower and got dressed after I finished with my hair and teeth. I ran down stairs, Grabbed a Granola Bar and rushed to my Elcipse. While I was on the road, I was going extremely fast for my liking. As I arrived to school I rushed into buliding C for Trig as the bell rang. Trig was boring as usual, I was paying attention, I could only think about the Cullens and what they looked and acted like. The final bell rang & I walked down the hall and seen Jessica And Mike standing by the lockers. I over heard them talking.

(So did you hear?) Jessica Said.

(About what?) Mike asked dumbfounded.

(The Cullen's are back!) Jessica didn't whisper very well.

I dropped my books on the floor and Jessica looked over, Wondering if I had over heard her conversation. I walked over to them acting like I didn't hear a thing. We walked to lunch and I was hoping I could spot the Cullen's from the rest of the student body. It shouldn't be that hard, right? There Humans, So they should look normal.

"Bella, You look sick" Mike said over worrying.

"I'm fine mike." I said a little rude, Hoping he didn't catch on to my tone.

I braced my self to walk into the cafeteria doors, We walked straight to the lunch line, I ignored the fact, the person who left me in the woods was in the same room as me. I was having a panic attack and there was nothing I could do about it. I walked over to the usual place we sit and sat down, Tyler was talking about a lot things I just ignored. I tried to be sneaky and not be seen looking for the Cullens, but I could never pick them out. I felt cold air as the door to the outside was open, It brought me back to reality.

"There they are" Jessica screamed.

"There's who?" I asked vaguely still trying to keep my secret.

"The Cullen's"

"The Cullen's?"

"Bella, Nice Joke, Out of all people You should know who the Cullen's are."

"Not ringing a bell Jessica"

"Bella, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know who your talking about"

"Oh, I see, Your trying to act like you don't know who he is"

"Sure, I am Jessica."

"Nice One Bella"

'Yeah Right, Jessica Whatever you say"

Lunch was over and I got up to throw my trash away, and I was suddenly hugged by a short girl with spiky hair. I didn't know who she was, but she was gorgeous, She looked so perfect right out of a movie or a magazine. Behind her was a tall blond haired male who looked stunning.

"Bella!" A unfamiliar voice called.

"Hi?" I said shockingly.

"It's me Alice" Sounding very perky and playful.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall any Alice" I was telling the truth.

She looked at me with painful and confused eyes, I stood there for a second Then as I walked out of the cafeteria, I took one last glance and continued walking. As I walked to Biology Mike came up to me and asked me how I was doing.

I looked at him with a weird expression...

"Fine, I guess"

"I was just wondering because the Cullen's are back and everything"

"I honestly don't know what your talking about"

"Bella, You can tell me the truth"

"I am mike"

"Look, Let's drop the conversation and go to Biology"

"Sounds good to me"

I sat down at my empty table and took out notes for our exam, started to study before the bell rang came in and passed out the test and told us to start.

I couldn't concentrate one bit.

I could only think about Edward Cullen as I was sitting there in silence, I looked up and saw this tall bronzed haired boy that was beautiful, Unlike anything I have ever seen. Mr. Johnston said to the class

students, we have a returning student, Please welcome back Edward Cullen. Edward Have a seat next to miss Swan.

I wasn't really registering it all until I heard the chair move against the floor, I looked up and he was staring at me with wild eyes, they were honey gold. There was amazing.

"Hi" He said.

"hello" I said out of breathe.

"How are you?" He said with a wonderful smile.

"I'm sorry, Do I know you?" I said with the biggest smirk on my face.

His Eyes turned full of hurt, Like the only thing he loved died and Disapeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the class, the painful eyes stared at me, I didn't look up, I stared at my exam, and when I did look up it was only to see the time going very slow. The sound of the last and final bell of the day rang, I got up and walked out the door, and Walked to my car hopped in and sped off not looking back at the Cullen's afraid of what would happen. I knew who Edward Cullen was; I just didn't know who he was. I don't think that makes sense, I wanted to know him. I had to get to know him. Why did he come back? I started on my homework to get forget about what happened at school. I found myself getting hungry, I looked at the time and realized Charlie was going to get home soon. I walked down stairs and looked in the fridge for Ideas of what to fix for Charlie and I. As I pulled out the left over lasagna, the phone rang. It was Jacob, I'm surprised he called.

"Bell's, The Cullen's are back" He said in a very shocked tone of voice.

Yeah, I thought to myself, I know.

"I know Jacob, Why are you calling me?" Sounding a little agitated.

"I thought I would warn you" Jacob sounded so sincere.

"Well, Thanks. There's nothing to be warned. I doubt they would do anything harmful to me, if you say I was in love with him." I was starting to get overwhelmed with the fact there was nothing going to happen.

"I don't want to argue with you Bella!" He screamed at me.

"I'm sorry, I hope were still friends" I was saying with the up most confidence.

"Bella, we will always be friends, but if you're going to go parading around with the bloodsuckers then I don't think we can see each other anymore."

He hung up; I couldn't get out a single a word. I just don't see why Jacob is acting like such a child, we were best friend, I am so enraged. I couldn't think of any reason why he would hate Edward, if someone should hate someone, I should hate him and his Clan, and how He ruined my life. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out my house got in my car and sat in the driveway contemplating where to go, I couldn't go to La Push, I wasn't welcome there. I drove to a familiar rode; I realized I have been here before. I got out of my car slamming the door; Birds flew out of the trees scared. I walked up the trail seeing the greenness of the trees and the ground; I use to hate the green of forks, But Recently I found myself liking it. Suddenly me being my clumsy self admiring the trees and the sky I tripped on a giant tree branch, Ready to face the hard fall. I looked out of my closed eyes and I saw the wonderful bronzed haired boy wrapped around me gently.

"Hello Bella"

"Hi…."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, How did you know I was here? Are you following me?" My crazy emotions were taking over and I started to panic.

"No, Bella It's me Edward My love why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know who you are"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"It was for your own safety."

"I don't remember it; I was in love with you?"

"We were in love with each other, yes"

"So we were in love, you left me & I was drugged to forget about you and your family."

After I said those words, I looked down and looked up and he was gone, Did I say something wrong?

**Edwards POV.**

II ran away from the human I was madly in love with, why was she lying to me? She was not drugged. Did she go crazy after I left? I don't know where I was going I had to get far away. I was under so much pressure, I had to find out what was wrong with Bella.


End file.
